SCNews
SCNews (word origin: grammatical blend of SC (short for SportsChannel & news, spoken as "SC News" & trademarked as "SCNews"), launched on October 26, 1995, is a fantasy 24-hour-a-day sports news TV channel that is O&O by the sports network SportsChannel & SC is owned by WMFL Corporation. It airs news, highlights, press conferences & commentary by analysts all in relation to sports Description & history SCNews is typically offered on the digital tier on United States cable systems & in some areas it's considered a premium channel. Satellite carriers offer it on their standard package. If a national SportsChannel broadcast is blacked-out in a particular market, the SportsChannel broadcast will usually be replaced by SCNews. The network was formerly simulcast on SportsChannel during coverage of major breaking sports news before the expansion of SportsCenter in daytime on SportsChannel in 2008. SCNews' "bottom line" - a small rectangular area @ the bottom 1/5th of the screen flashing scores - is more in-depth than the one airing on SportsChannel's other networks. It contains not only scores but also statistics & brief news alerts about the day's happenings in sports. It also remains on screen during commercial breaks. This particular BottomLine was re-designed as the network was re-launched on 2008-03-30. The BottomLine remains through most commercials. On 2005-10-26, SCNews' 10-year anniversary included a montage of highlights covered the past 10 years in sports & aired SportsCenter from 11:00 PM-12:00 Midnight ET the same day. The network airs SportsCenter on nights, SportsChannel & SportsChannel-2 are scheduled to overrun their respective programming, such as college football or MLB. Fantasy Satellite Radio (owned by WMFL Corporation) has a channel which simulcasts the audio of SCNews, with the network's TV advertisements replaced with radio ads from FSR. On 2008-02-04, FSR re-branded the channel to "SC Xtra" & added radio programs from local SC Radio affiliates as well as the audio simulcast of SCNews. SCNews simulcasted SC Radio's Mike & Mike in the Morning from 2004-05; the show moved to SportsChannel-2 in 2006, but it still airs on SCNews occasionally when live sports events (such as tennis' French Open or Wimbledon) air on SportsChannel-2. Due to the 2009 U.S. Open airing on SportsChannel-2, SportsNation was shown on SCNews from August 31 to September 11 Shows Weekdays * 5:00 AM-3:00 PM: "The Highlight Zone" (more repeats) * 3:00-6:00 PM: "SportsCenter" (LIVE) * 6:00-7:00 PM: "SCNews" (LIVE) * 7:00-11:00 PM: "SportsCenter" (LIVE) * 11:00 PM-1:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" * 1:00-5:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" (repeats) Saturdays during college football season * 5:00-11:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" (more repeats) * 11:00 AM-12:00 PM: "SportsCenter" (LIVE) * 12:00-8:00 PM: "College Football Overdrive" * 8:00-11:00 PM: "SportsCenter" (LIVE) * 11:00 PM-1:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" * 1:00-5:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" (repeats) Saturdays not during college football season * 5:00-11:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" (more repeats) * 11:00 AM-6:00 PM: "SportsCenter" (LIVE) * 6:00-7:00 PM: "SCNews" (LIVE) * 7:00-11:00 PM: "SportsCenter" (LIVE) * 11:00 PM-1:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" * 1:00-5:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" (repeats) Sundays * 5:00-9:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" (more repeats) * 9:00-11:30 AM: "SportsCenter" (LIVE) * 11:30 AM-12:00 PM: "Out the Borders Sunday" (repeat from SCFlorida's 9:00 AM ET airing) * 12:00-12:30 PM: "Outside the Lines Sunday" (repeat from SportsChannel's 9:30 AM ET airing) * 12:30-1:00 PM: "The Sports Reporters" (repeat from SportsChannel's 10:00 AM ET airing) * 1:00-7:00 PM: "SCNews" (LIVE) * 7:00-11:00 PM: "SportsCenter" (LIVE) * 11:00 PM-1:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" * 1:00-5:00 AM: "The Highlight Zone" (repeats) Former *''4 Qtrs'' (2003-2006; replaced by SCNews Pregame) *''Around the Horn'' (both Around the Horn & Pardon the Interruption were replaced by the first hour of the expanded SCNews Pregame on 2008-07-21), re-airs continue on SportsChannel-2. *''Coaches' Corner'' (aired on Tuesday from 2001-2005) *''SCNews Night Cap'' (2005-2006; used for late-night airings when sponsored by a major brewery; replaced by SCNews Postgame) *''Mike & Mike in the Morning'' (2004-2006 - simulcast of SC Radio show; moved to SportsChannel-2 in 2006, still shown when SportsChannel-2 has overrun programming) *''Pardon the Interruption'' (both Around the Horn & Pardon the Interruption were replaced by the first hour of the expanded SCNews Pregame on 2008-07-21), re-airs continue on SportsChannel-2. *''SCNews Pregame'' (2006-2009, replaced by "SportsCenter") *''SCNews Gametime'' (2006-2009, replaced by "SportsCenter") *''SCNews Postgame'' (2006-2009, replaced by "The Highlight Zone") *''Football Friday'' (2004-2009, replaced by "SportsCenter") *''NFL Monday Quarterback'' (2001-2010, replaced by "SportsCenter") *''The Blitz'' (2005-2010, replaced by "SportsCenter") *''The Hot List'' (2003-2009, replaced by "SportsCenter") *''The Pulse'' (2004-2009, replaced by " SportsCenter") *''Tuesday College Football Overdrive'' (2006-2010, replaced by "SportsCenter") SCNews-HD SCNews-HD is a 720p enhanced HD simulcast of SCNews that launched on March 30, 2008. A new control room built in SportsChannel's Digital Center functions as the nerve center for the new network. The layout & graphics are reworked specifically for viewing on a HDTV, offering additional content not available on the SD SCNews feed. There are reworked HD sideline graphics, a descendant of the "Rundown" used in overnight versions of SportsCenter on SportsChannel, which wraps around the top left & bottom of the HD screen. The HD Sideline offers the display of textual information, headshots, news & scores, while still delivering video highlights in the HD format. SCNews is broadcast with a new set. The SCNews theme song was remixed. Here are the colors for the new bottom bar on SCNews & SCNews-HD: * Orange & black background for normal headlines. * Red & black background for breaking news headlines. (depicted by SportsChannel BREAKING NEWS title) * Blue & black background following white & blue flash for scoring updates. (depicted by SportsChannel Score Update title) A new show called The Highlight Zone also debuted that night. The layout was discontinued in Early 2011 for SC's BottomLine look because of the number of SportsCenters looks that are shown as a whole on the SC family of networks See also *''SportsCenter'' External links